Navidad con olor a rosas
by Lyra y Shun
Summary: A May siempre le gustaron las blancas navidades, pero ahora era diferente, esta vez no estaba con su familia o sus amigos, eran sólo sus pokemon, ella y su deseo de vivir una blanca navidad en LaRousse.


**Lyra reportándose durante las fiestas diciembrescas.**

 **¿Hay algún contestshipper por aquí** **? Por que quiero conocerlo.**

 **Ojalá les guste *guiño***

* * *

 **Navidad con olor a rosas**

 **ʚɞ**

May siempre amó las blancas navidades, pocas veces nevaba en Petalburgo, pero sus padres solían llevarlos a Max y ella a LaRousse, donde cada invierno la nieve cubría el ambiente y le daba un mágico aspecto a todo, incluso a la exagerada tecnología del lugar.

Pero ahora era diferente, esta vez no estaba con su familia o sus amigos, eran sólo sus pokemon, ella y su deseo de vivir una blanca navidad en LaRousse.

No conocía a nadie en la ciudad, así que tendría que buscar una posada donde pudiera quedarse, por suerte llevaba consigo una buena cantidad de dinero muy bien escondida.

Comenzaba a sentir más frío que antes incluso bajo su grueso suéter y su abrigo. La nieve ya era visible en todos lados, y la vegetación abundante del lugar no ayudaba mucho con la situación pues hacía el lugar más frío. Hacía un rato que había bajado del tren, el cual era la única forma de entrar en la ciudad, y ya extrañaba el calor del vehículo.

No quería ser egoísta y hacer que alguno de sus pokemon pasara frío, así que decidió apurarse para evitar que la noche cayera sobre ella y el ambiente bajara unos cuantos grados más.

Un par de horas después y unos grados más abajo en la temperatura, May ya estaba en la entrada de la ciudad más avanzada de la región Hoenn. Las calles automáticas le evitaron seguir caminando y pudo frotarse las manos contra sus pantalones para poder calentarlas.

Podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban mientras veía todo el lugar repleto de nieve, los parques, los árboles, incluso las mismas calles. Los locales estaban decorados con pequeñas luces de colores que parpadeaban o que seguían patrones, había algunas personas caminando de aquí para allá con sus pokenavs hablando con otras personas y llevando varias cajas en sus brazos. Seguro que eran regalos de último momento.

Los enormes edificios de la ciudad tenían un aspecto más de ensueño con los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo. Decidió salir de la calle cuando vio un mapa del lugar en uno de los costados, buscó algún hotel o una posada, se sorprendió cuando un mensaje emergió del cartel, el cual resultó ser en realidad una pantalla.

 _¿Qué desea buscar en LaRousse?_

Esa era la pregunta que contenía el mensaje y había varias respuestas debajo.

 _Un lugar dónde hospedarme_

 _Dónde me puedo divertir_

 _¿Qué es lo más interesante?_

 _Centro pokemon_

Y unas cuantas más, ella tocó en la pantalla la primera opción. Un pequeño dibujo de una lupa con anteojos, boca y manos apareció con una mueca de tristeza.

 _"Lo sentimos, pero ya no hay lugares con espacio disponible. Gracias por visitar LaRousse, que tenga una feliz navidad."_

De acuerdo, jamás imaginó que esto podría ocurrir.

―¡¿Qué? ¿Esto es en serio?! No puede ser. No, no, no, no, no.

Se frotó el rostro con frustración dejando rojas sus mejillas y su nariz.

Era víspera de navidad, por supuesto que ya no había lugares disponibles dónde quedarse aún en la ciudad con más edificios con infinidad de habitaciones. ¿Pasaría la navidad dentro de un tronco hueco? Ya había dormido en uno, no era para nada cómodo.

Suspiró consternada.

Dormir en el bosque no era una opción, regresar a su casa tomaría al menos dos semanas y estaba casi segura que en LaRousse no había Centro Pokemon. Dormir en la calle era peor que el bosque y obviamente no iría pidiendo asilo a las casas del lugar.

Todo apuntaba que iba a perderse la navidad ese año, no le quedaba más que viajar esas dos semanas para volver a casa y perderse también Año Nuevo.

 _«Esto es un desastre…»_ pensó mirando los finos copos de nieve que caían sobre ella, casi queriendo consolarla de su desdicha.

―¿May? ―estaba tan aturdida por la noticia que no se molesto en tratar de reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba y volteó solamente porque se trataba de su nombre.

Realmente no se esperaba ver la imagen que ahora se presentaba frente a ella.

―¿Drew? ―salió de su letargo y se enderezó―. Por Dios, hola.

El chico de cabellera verdosa salió de la calle y se acercó a ella, vestía un abrigo negro largo, un par de pantalones, botas y unas orejeras verdes que intentaban confundirse con el tono de su cabello, llevaba un par de cajas medianas en sus manos. May le sonrió en cuanto el chico se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa, con tu familia? ―preguntó curioso.

―Sí, acerca de eso… ―la castaña sonrió nerviosa mientras el coordinador alzaba ambas cejas expectante―. Yo… Vine a pasar la navidad aquí, me gusta la nieve.

―¿Sola?

―¿Por qué no? Y no estoy sola, tengo a mis pokemon conmigo ―la chica colocó sus manos tras su espalda con una sonrisa dulce.

Drew puso una expresión dudosa, no muy convencido de esa sonrisa que la coordinadora le ofrecía. Algo había pasado, estaba seguro, si no ¿por qué antes estaba frente al mapa de la ciudad con una pose derrotada? Aunque ya podía hacerse una idea.

May sintió flaquear su sonrisa ante la mirada calculadora de Drew, decidió que era mejor dejar el encuentro ahí antes de delatarse con sus balbuceos.

―De acuerdo, fue lindo haberte encontrado por casualidad aquí…

―¿Casualidad? Tú sabes que yo vivo aquí, May.

―¿Lo sé? ―preguntó más para sí misma, pensó un rato y logró encontrar un recuerdo donde afirmaba que su rival ciertamente vivía en LaRousse. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su plan inicial: huir―. De todos modos, fue lindo verte, pero ya debo irme. Feliz navidad, Drew.

Dio media vuelta y sintió alivio, no quería que de todas las personas él se enterara de su desdichada situación. No quería burlas hacia su torpeza en víspera de navidad. Pero claro, su grandiosa suerte y su maravilloso destino no querían que su huida fuera tan fácil. No, claro que no.

―¿Tienes dónde quedarte? ―preguntó Drew en un tono que ella catalogó como una burla más que una pregunta como tal.

Se giró en su lugar y forzó una sonrisa tensa.

―Claro que sí.

―¿Y por qué estabas frente al mapa? Ahí dice que no hay lugares disponibles dónde hospedarse ―esa mirada en esos ojos verdes era inconfundible, Drew había deducido su linda desgracia.

―No es lo que piensas, yo solo estaba aquí porque… ―alargó a e un par de segundos intentando pensar en una excusa creíble, pero su voz murió al no saber qué decir, se delataba la situación por sí sola. Miró al suelo derrotada.

―Porque no tienes dónde quedarte ―terminó el chico en un tono de mofa, una risa engreída salió de los labios del peliverde―. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

May infló los mofletes, molesta y avergonzada, eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

Sí, era torpe y despistada, descuidada y con mala suerte, ¿qué podía esperar de ella? No tenía por qué burlarse en su cara, menos en esas épocas. Miró hacia otro lado y pensó que era mejor irse antes de que las burlas iniciaran.

Sin embargo, cuando hizo el amago de voltearse, de nuevo la voz del coordinador la hizo detenerse.

―Vamos, puedes quedarte en mi casa ―ofreció sonriendo tan arrogantemente como sólo él podía hacer―. Casi es navidad y estaría mal dejar a una pobre alma desamparada en las calles.

Estuvo a punto de declinar a la invitación por la forma en que Drew la había hecho, pero la sonrisa sincera que salió después de esas palabras simplemente pudo con ella. Exhaló creando una nube de vaho que despareció en el aire.

―Gracias, oh noble y considerado caballero ―le siguió el juego y se acercó a él―. Déjeme ayudarlo con una de sus cajas como agradecimiento.

―No es necesario ―negó el coordinador, pero la castaña insistió.

―Si vas a dejarme quedar en tu casa esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Al final el chico aceptó y le entregó la caja más ligera a May, quien gustosa la cargaba entre sus brazos. Ambos se dirigieron a la calle automática y siguieron el camino en una pequeña plática donde casi siempre era May quien hablaba. Drew solamente se dedicaba a escucharla atento y aportando cuando era necesario.

En poco tiempo ya estaban frente a una casa de dos plantas bastante bonita con un gran jardín repleto de arbustos y unos cuantos árboles, justo a un lado un invernadero de flores sobresalía por su detallada estructura. May admiró todo con una enorme curiosidad recorriendo cada nervio de su sistema, jamás imaginó que la casa de su rival sería de esa forma. Ciertamente lo imaginaba con una vida de niño rico, viviendo en una mansión enorme con servidumbre y un montón de lujos.

No puedes juzgar un libro por su portada después de todo.

Entraron en la casa dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, Drew le quitó la caja de las manos y le indicó dónde dejar su abrigo después de retirarse el propio. Ella acató las indicaciones que el chico le dio y pasó directo a la sala de estar, donde Drew le había dicho que podía sentarse.

Al entrar una hermosa sala de estar la deslumbró, la elegancia y el buen gusto al parecer eran de familia. Las paredes tenían tonos crema y chocolate, había una chimenea justo en frente y un estante con libros, una grabadora y discos encima de ella. Los sofás eran color crema, bastante cómodos a la vista, había una alfombra color nuez que contrastaba con el piso oscuro. Había cuadros por el lugar, pinturas y algunas fotografías. Pero lo que sin duda se llevaba toda la atención era el precioso árbol de navidad decorado con luces doradas, listones y esferas de colores, y el detalle más bello eran las rosas naturales tan vivas de colores blanco y rojo que estaban decorando el árbol.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Y algo que no había notado es que el ambiente no olía a pino, lo que era normal al tener un árbol natural, si no que olía a rosas. Era un árbol de navidad que olía a rosas.

―¿Quieres chocolate? ―May salió de su ensoñación al escuchar a Drew, quien llegaba con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Al encontrarla admirando su árbol el coordinador sonrió―. ¿Te gusta?

―Es precioso ―contestó ella girándose y aceptando la taza―. Gracias.

―¿Esperabas algo más? Ya deberías saber que si lo hice yo, será grandioso ―agitó su flequillo con su mano libre.

May dio un sorbo al chocolate, el cual estaba ciertamente delicioso. Hizo una mueca de falso enfado.

―Engreído.

La castaña se sentó en uno de los sillones con cuidado de no derramar su chocolate, Drew tomó asiento junto a ella.

―¿Tus padres no tendrán problemas con que me quede? ―preguntó curiosa, el dato se le había pasado cuando había aceptado quedarse con su rival.

Drew negó y dejó la taza en una de sus manos.

―Ellos no estarán aquí, decidieron irse de vacaciones este año a Salteport ―explicó.

―¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

El coordinador le sonrió de medio lado, de nuevo arrogante.

―Porque si me hubiese ido con ellos esta pequeña desdichada habría tenido que pasar la navidad en un transporte de camino a casa.

May bufó ante la burla y decidió tomar el resto de su bebida en silencio, el calor del chocolate comenzaba a expandirse a todos su cuerpo alejando el frío.

―Aunque también fue algo bueno que aparecieras, así al menos no la pasaré solo.

―Un momento, ¿estaremos solos toda la noche? ―preguntó casi atragantándose con el chocolate.

El chico asintió tranquilo.

―¿Te molesta?

―P-Para nada ―tartamudeó volviendo la vista a su taza casi vacía.

¿Estar sola, en una casa, junto a su rival de toda la vida? Pff, claro que no le incomodaba, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas, eran cerca de las ocho y afuera ya había oscurecido. Las luces de las casas vecinas y de la de Drew iluminaban el exterior de una forma mágica, había muchos colores por todos lados y decoraciones navideñas casi llegando a lo estrafalario. Pero todo era precioso.

Había estado mirando por la ventana y jugado un poco con sus pokemon, a quienes Drew había dejado que sacara para que estuvieran cómodos. Eran pocos en realidad, solamente la acompañaban Blaziken, Glaceon y Beautifly. Los demás había decidido dejarlos en casa.

Drew, mientras tanto, se mantenía leyendo un libro sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás. Era un tanto incómodo estar los dos juntos en un solo lugar a solas, realmente no sabía de qué hablar o si Drew realmente quería hablar con ella. Se sentía confundida y algo nerviosa también.

Ahora, Blaziken y Beautifly estaban acurrucados junto a Absol, Flygon y Masquerain en la chimenea mientras que Glaceon se divertía afuera con la nieve, se había quedado sola y se aburría. ¿Qué demonios haría durante todo ese tiempo que le quedaba? Faltaban cuatro horas para las doce, ¿pero qué esperaba que ocurriera? ¿Para qué había ido a LaRousse sola? Aunque hubiera conseguido posada en algún lugar su navidad habría sido igual de triste sin nadie más que sus pokemon con ella, y ahora había molestado a Drew haciéndolo sentir responsable de ella.

Quizás el chico ahora deseaba estar acurrucado en su cama dormitando y estaba ahora sentado en la sala soportando la incómoda presencia de su rival en los concursos.

Demonios, se sentía culpable ahora.

―Tus pokemon se ven muy bien ―la voz del chico la sobresaltó, cuando se volteó vio la divertida ceja arqueada del chico.

May decidió ignorar eso y también dirigió la mirada a sus pokemon.

―Hice una receta de pokeblocks que hacen que su piel y pelaje se vea más brillante, también hemos estado entrenando en lugares que los han ayudado a fortalecer sus debilidades y hace un mes fuimos a unas aguas termales muy buenas ―contestó con algo de timidez, se acercó y se sentó en otro de los sofás.

―Es una buena rutina ―admitió el coordinador. Roserade apareció de pronto detrás del sofá y se acercó a ella con pasos elegantes.

―Tú también mantienes muy bien a tus pokemon ―halagó al ver un brillo muy lindo en las flores de las manos de Roserade y en su cabello blanquecino. Se veía muy saludable.

―Por supuesto, nosotros también hemos estado entrenando.

Y con eso ambos comenzaron una amena conversación acerca de entrenamientos, pequeñas anécdotas y la soltura se fue dando terminando con una plática sobre sus vidas, lo que hacen, cómo viajan, sus pequeñas grandes aventuras durante sus viajes.

May se sintió más cómoda y también sintió como esa tensión desaparecía. Ya no parecía tan difícil hablar con Drew, y ya no entendía por qué se le había dificultado tanto en un principio. Sí, eran rivales, pero también eran amigos.

El olor a rosas todavía seguía presente, May lo sentía incluso impreso en su ropa y no era algo que le desagradara, todo lo contrario. Y era casi familiar, ya que Drew siempre olía de ese modo, a rosas.

Lo único que interrumpió su conversación fue el sonido del timbre de la casa, sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Alguien era insistente.

―¿Esperabas a alguien? ―preguntó ella.

―No ―respondió Drew.

El chico se levantó del sofá para ir a ver quién era el impaciente que no dejaba de presionar el timbre. En cuanto Drew abrió la puerta un par de voces que ambos reconocieron al instante se escucharon por el lugar.

―¡Hola, Drew! Tiempo sin vernos…

―¡¿Harley?! ―May se levantó también para ver con sus propios ojos que no estaba alucinando con esa voz tan irritante perteneciente a uno de sus "amigos" más peculiares.―¡May, ¿también estás aquí?! Mira, qué coincidencia. Todos tuvimos la misma idea de que el pelos verdes iba a estar demasiado solo para ser navidad…

―No tenías nada qué hacer y no querías estar solo tú tampoco, Harley, di la verdad ―Solidad entró retirándose la bufanda roja que llevaba.

Drew entró en la sala detrás de ella, tenía un tic en su ceja izquierda.

―Puedo entender que Solidad haya venido, es la única que sabía que mis padres se fueron de vacaciones porque se los encontró, ¿qué te trae a ti por aquí? ―preguntó él dirigiéndose al de cabello morado.

Harley estaba un tanto dudoso pues desviaba los ojos evitando mirarlos y movía su cabeza algo reacio. Aunque al final terminó hablando.

―Pues estaba de paso por aquí cuando me encontré con Solidad, me dijo que venía para acá y yo pensé: Por qué no honrar al príncipe verde con mi maravillosa presencia en navidad, no hay mejor regalo que ese ―argumentó haciendo que una mueca escéptica naciera en los labios de Drew.

 _«¿Su presencia es un regalo? Más bien diría que es mal augurio»_ pensó May desde donde estaba.

―Qué hermoso árbol de navidad, Drew ―halagó Solidad en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el pino. De inmediato la atención se fue al árbol y sus bellas decoraciones―. ¿Esa que está en la punta es una _rosa de medianoche_ *?

―Lo es.

Drew agitó su flequillo con suficiencia.

―¡Pero qué lindura! El mío es cien veces mejor, pero no voy a quitarte mérito, Drew ―presumió el excéntrico coordinador.

El aludido suspiró resignado.

May supuso que aunque quisiera, en ese momento, Drew no podía echar de su casa a Harley ya que la navidad se trataba de compartir, agradecer y formar treguas para disfrutar de la paz y la amistad.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en la elegante e inmensa sala, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras los pokemon se acurrucaban entre ellos junto a la chimenea y algunos otros jugaban en la nieve. La noche se sumió en pláticas, risas, pequeñas peleas y algo así como una competencia silenciosa por ver quién había logrado más ese año.

El hambre se sintió de pronto y entre todos se dedicaron a hacer una linda cena para recibir a la navidad, Harley y Solidad habían llevado algunas cosas con ellos y aportaron ingredientes a la comida. May se sintió mal por no haber llevado nada consigo, así que decidió ayudar a la preparación.

Las órdenes de Harley y las negativas de Drew ante todo lo que el pelimorado decía hacían el ambiente divertido para las dos chicas, quienes veían todo con grandes sonrisas.

―Faltan los refrescos y… también faltan varias cosas para el postre ―Drew sacó la cabeza de la nevera mirando a las tres personas que ahora estaban haciendo de su víspera de navidad menos solitaria. Nunca se divertía tanto, ni siquiera con su familia. Pero no iba a admitirlo abiertamente.

―Pues yo ya no tengo ni un centavo, voy a quedarles debiendo su regalo a todos ―admitió Harley mientras revolvía la comida en la sartén que estaba sobre la llama.

―Lo siento, Drew. Yo tampoco tengo dinero, sólo el del tren de regreso ―Solidad se disculpó con una mueca culpable.

Drew chasqueó la lengua.

―Yo tampoco tengo más dinero…

May miró a sus amigos, quienes ahora tenían la mirada en algún punto, posiblemente pensando en cómo resolver el problema presente. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

―Yo en realidad tengo bastante dinero conmigo.

En cuanto dijo esto los tres se giraron a mirarla con sorpresa, May fue hacia la dónde había dejado su bolso, lo tomó y sacó un monedero que estaba escondido en lo más profundo. Lo abrió y contó lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista.

―Creo que será suficiente ―avisó―. Tiene que haber aunque sea una tienda abierta, todavía no es muy tarde.

Drew se levantó de su silla limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

―Te acompaño.

―No es necesario ―se negó ella, recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de su rival―. Iré con Glaceon, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No tardo.

May tomó su abrigo, llamó a su pokemon y ambas partieron en busca de alguna tienda que estuviera abierta a pocas horas antes de que dieran las doce.

* * *

La castaña regresó a la casa de Drew temblando por el frío, adentro estaba bastante cálido y no le costó tanto entrar en calor. Dejó unas cosas en la sala de estar y fue hacia la cocina con la bolsa de la compra.

Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Harley alejando de Drew una pequeña planta color verde con un par de puntos rojos. No le costó identificar a la planta como muérdago.

―¡No colgarás eso en ningún lado! ―gritó Drew intentando quitarle el muérdago a Harley, quien reía.

―No vas a detenerme, mocoso engreído.

Solidad disfrutaba el espectáculo desde el otro extremo de la cocina. May se acercó a ella.

―¿Dónde encontró eso Harley? ―preguntó.

―Lo trajo con él ―rió Solidad, luego volteó a mirarla―. ¿Conseguiste las cosas?

May asintió feliz.

―No fue nada fácil, tuve que rogarle al dueño de una tienda que estaba a punto de cerrar, pero aquí están las cosas ―dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa. Solidad volvió a reír.

―Eso es increíble. La cena ya está lista, sólo falta el postre.

Harley y Drew dejaron de pelear cuando el mayor decidió guardar el muérdago y prometió no sacarlo en toda la noche. Solidad y May terminaron de hacer el postre y lo dejaron en el horno mientras que los chicos arreglaban la mesa y ellas servían los platos.

También le sirvieron comida a los pokemon.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y llena de anécdotas graciosas e interesantes de cada uno, los pokemon también hicieron algunos actos graciosos o pequeñas peleas entre ellos que causaron las risas de los coordinadores. Todos estaban disfrutando la noche, una improvisada víspera de navidad.

En cuanto terminaron, decidieron llevar el postre con ellos a la sala de estar. Dejaron el pequeño pastel en la mesa de centro y cada uno tomó una rebanada, casi era medianoche y el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse más ansioso.

Entre tanto, May había decidió tomar las cosas que había dejado.

―Tengo algo para ustedes, es pequeño, pero espero que les guste ―dijo y le entregó a cada uno una pequeña caja negra que contenía una pequeña cadena con un dije especial para cada uno.

Los chicos le agradecieron, Solidad y Drew argumentando que no era necesaria la molestia y que lamentaban no tener nada para ella, mientras que Harley solamente había chillado emocionado por el dije de Cacturne que tenía su medallón.

Pasado ese episodio y restando tan sólo cinco minutos Harley le había entregado a cada uno un cañón de confeti pequeño, explicando que cuando el reloj diera las doce todos iban a halar el cordón para hacerlo explotar.

Aunque Drew estuvo al principio reacio por el desorden que traería, después de que el promotor de la idea le prometiera limpiarlo luego, al final aceptó.

Así que tanto pokemon como coordinadores estuvieron atentos al reloj aquellos ansiosos minutos. La tensión sólo subía conforme el segundero avanzaba, la emoción podía sentirse en el aire.

Últimos diez segundos y comienza la cuenta regresiva. Últimos cinco y los cuatro preparan sus cañones. El segundero señala el número doce y el minutero se mueve.

―¡Feliz navidad! ―los cuatro halaron del cordón y confeti salió volando por todos lados quedándose atorado en sus cabellos, les importó poco y los primeros que saltaron hacia los coordinadores fueron los pokemon.

Blaziken, Glaceon y Beautifly acapararon a May por completo con un abrazo entre los tres. Drew recibió una embestida amistosa de parte de Flygon y Absol, mientras que los demás lo rodeaban gritando en su idioma. Harley sólo llevaba a Cacturne y Banette y los abrazó a ambos con sus dos brazos soltando lágrimas y diciendo cuánto los quería en sollozos exagerados, mientras que Solidad era abrazada por Slowbro.

May se separó de sus pokemon buscando algo de aire, paró de reír en cuanto notó un fuerte pero agradable olor, provenía del árbol. Cuando llevó sus ojos hacia allí una enorme y hermosa rosa había florecido en la punta del árbol.

―La rosa de medianoche floreció ―comentó Solidad también observando el árbol.

―Debo decirlo, esa rosa huele divino ―admitió Harley encantado con la vista y el aroma del lugar.

May cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones con perfume de la flor. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente cuando volvió a abrirlos y vio la nieve cayendo en la ventana.

 _«Es una navidad con olor a rosas»_ sonrió en medio del pensamiento.

Se acercó a sus amigos para abrazarlos también, que con la emoción de los pokemon y el florecer de la rosa no habían podido hacerlo. Le deseó una feliz navidad a Harley y a Solidad, pero a Drew no lo vio en la sala.

Poco después el chico apareció en el arco de la entrada, no tardó en acercarse a darle un abrazo también.

―Feliz navidad, Drew.

―Feliz navidad, May ―el chico le entregó una rosa y la miró con algo parecido a la ternura―. Esta fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido. Gracias por el regalo también.

―También ha sido una de mis mejores noches, y gracias a ti por dejarme quedarme aquí ―ella aceptó la flor dedicándole una sonrisa genuina que hizo que las mejillas del coordinador se colorearan débilmente.

―En realidad no fue nada ―en un intento de desviar su atención a otro lado miró hacia arriba, descubriendo una singular mata verde con puntos rojos colgada sobre el arco de la entrada a la sala. Su rostro se calentó, no supo si fue pena o ira.

―¿Qué pa- ―May miró hacia el mismo lugar que el peliverde cuando observó su cambio de expresión. Su rostro también ardió y ambos, furiosos con el coordinador de cabello morado y con sus caras pintadas con un fuerte tono escarlata, se giraron hacia el propietario del muérdago.

―¡Harley!

Esa iba ser una de las navidades que ninguno iba a olvidar, llena de recuerdos, sonrisas y un toque de humor que hacía el lugar más alegre.

May estaba feliz de no haber reservado un lugar en alguna posada de LaRousse, a veces ser descuidada no era tan malo.

* * *

 ** _Rosa de medianoche:_** _Se supone que es una rosa que florece durante la medianoche, y sólo se mantiene así por unos cuantos minutos, después comienza a marchitarse. Es una invención mía, la rosa no existe, pero le da el toque a la historia (?_

 **Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, quise escribir algo por la fecha.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima ^w^**


End file.
